


With Or Without The Mask

by bi_shy_readytocry



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Creepy Hawkmoth, Guilty Characters, Hurt Chat Noir, Ladybug pissed off, Might have Adrienette later, Slight Lukanette if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_shy_readytocry/pseuds/bi_shy_readytocry
Summary: Perfect. She was his perfect akuma.Marinette could either be the best hero there was or the worst villain existing.Hawkmoth might've just made both.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Rena Rouge/ Carapace, adrienette
Comments: 12
Kudos: 159





	1. Without Her Spots

A night had never been darker than this one.

Akumas were a usual for the city of Paris. The city could be beaten down to a villainized citizen’s satisfaction, it was alright, they had their heroes to save them. Ladybug and Chat Noir. No matter the villain and the pressure against them, they would always win.

Tonight should not be any exception. Beat the villain, save the city, console the citizen. The routine was easy enough for it to work, well, if it weren’t for the missing hero.

Ladybug was now Miss Fortune; may the stars align and give you luck because she would _not_ hesitate to sweep you off of your feet. Hawkmoth had made the most of this. It was still not possible to gain possession of the Ladybug miraculous since her earrings were the akumas’ choice of hold. But giving her the most power was possible. More than possible. In less than a minute, she could have you begging for forgiveness and on her side; the perfect choice of action.

Perfect. She was his perfect akuma.

He shared some sympathy for her, he too would feel bad if he held too much burden. The Ladybug earrings were nothing more than a burden for a child of her age and he knew no child should be pressured into hardship. He would take her under his wing after all was done. Marinette deserved a mentor who actually cared for her wellbeing instead of just the city’s. Marinette needed to be taught selfishness.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Miss Fortune was laying flat against the roof of some building. It bothered- no it pissed her off. ‘Ladybug this,’ ‘Ladybug that,’ ‘Did you hear about Ladybug?’

The real question was who didn’t hear about Ladybug. Paris was hell-bent on finding it’s hero. Too bad, she was Miss Fortune now.

She played with the hem of her midnight blue dress, Hawkmoth made sure to adorn her to his delight. Her lips formed a distasteful smile because hey, at least her costume wasn’t as bad as Blubber’s. Her face had a light coated mask painted over it and she had on a sheer indigo robe with a single button tying it up at her mid area. The designer in her appreciated he took the time to embellish her outfit with constellations, it held value in how she presented herself, she _was_ Miss Fortune after all. The only complaint from her was having nothing more on than a coal black one piece spandex underneath and a crown on her head.

“Ladybug.”

A week had passed and they finally found her. Miss Fortune stood tall, she figured work had to be done.

On her first encounter, Chat Noir was joined by the same team that fought against Hawkmoth on Heroes’ Day. Four versus one and they still lost. Didn’t they see those miraculouses weren’t appropriate for that kind of fight? The people under the masks too.

Their mistake was relying on her instead of growing stronger.

“Back for more bruises, kitty?”

Her back remained turned to them. She wasn’t exactly worried.

Rena spoke, “This isn’t you.”

Miss Fortune found an underlying desperation in her voice. Rena Rouge had the audacity to be tired after a _week_ when she, herself, had to do it for about three years already! “Neither was Ladybug.”

She finally turned though she wished she didn’t when she saw they brought Viperion.

Blinking once, Luka is in his place. Blinking again and he’s back in the suit. Nevertheless it doesn’t matter because he’s Luka, the only one who supported her unconditionally.

“You,” she stated, looking straight at him. Expectantly, everyone’s eyes turned to Chat Noir who is standing beside him.

Chat’s eyes flood with a softness only his Lady could achieve, it was not hard to see that this was a rough experience for him. “Ladybug, we can help you. Just hand over your akuma.”

The words were ignored by the villain, she only heard how fast her heart was beating. Images of Luka comforting her were chocked back by her conscious; him wrapping his arms around her tired body, wiping her tears away, and overall being Luka. She wanted that, she really did, but she was free now. Her hands are spot free, she had time and space to do as she wishes. Miss Fortune needed no comforting.

Hawkmoth had given her that. The Ladybug miraculous had only given her sleepless nights, worrisome patrols, and scars.

“ _They want to take your newfound freedom. Show them who you are now, Miss Fortune_ ”

With a sinister smile, she did, “Bye, bye butterfly.”

Hawkmoth’s voice was overthrown by her own troubles. Miss Fortune too. Marinette would _not_ hurt anyone to benefit herself. Ladybug definitely wouldn’t. But then that brought her back to the starting problem.

Damn it, she had too many voices in her head.

Turning back to the group of rookie hero’s, she faked innocence. “You’re not here to stop little ol’ me, are you?”

The darn cat coulnd’t resist a smug smile, “The good side always wins, Bugaboo.”

“Only when I was on it.”

The paling of their faces told her no more, she was right. “Look if it bothers you so much Chaton, then I’ll stop it,” she momentarily circled the blond then stopped to teasingly bite the flesh of his earlobe, “with the mischief.”

This seemed to annoy another blond on the team because soon she was shoved to the ground by Chloe. That was short-lived, silence and tension settled in once again. As it was anticipated, Miss Fortune further teased, “Wow, nasty hit.” She dusted off her knees and continued, “It almost gave me a _scratch_ , Chloe.”

The mayor’s daughter shifted in her spot.

“Oh, sorry, did you prefer _Queen Bee_?”

The heroes were reluctant to react to any of her mocking yet her former partner stepped up, “What’s the point in all of this? There’s no use in having an akuma if you agree to cause to trouble.”

“That’s not why I won’t give in.”

“Then why.” It was more a statement than it was a question. Her former partner pressed the subject and the look of hurt on his face pissed her off. 

A fire was ignited in her. Internally Marinette felt possessed, her eyes rolled back for a second and a blue light engulfed her. With fisted hands at her side, she blew “I don’t _want_ to be Ladybug, not again. The city never gave me a break! Ladybug is all you cared about! I was exhausted, Chat!”

Chat Noir was thrown off. His partner was hurting and he recalled their first meeting. He was ecstatic for what was ahead of him, he found it fun. On the other hand, his partner always viewed their miraculous as a responsibility. Ladybug frowned at his jokes, turned away his advances, and simply focused on their duty. Now, Chat knew this _was_ Ladybug talking. The akuma hadn’t completely taken her over.

“No one even noticed I was gone!”

Chloe in all her glory interrupted, “All of Paris was looking for you, little miss I need more attention.” She didn’t know what came over her but it was too late, “I thought you wanted _less_ attention.”

“Gosh, you’d think you’d know by now, Chloe.” The villain spit out her name as she did when her civilian counterpart got bullied.

“What the hell are you talking about!”

The fact that Chloe didn’t back down from her annoying bickering reminded Marinette of their daily arguments at school. Only this time Chat Noir was there to stop it, “Don’t talk to her that way.”

There was ringing in her ears but Marinette wouldn’t stop, she didn’t need Chat to defend her. “I don’t need your help to take down this spoiled daddy’s girl!”

It seemed this flipped the switch in everyone’s brain; Marinette.

Rena was the first to step up, “Mari, no, I thought you were sick. You were tired-”

Miss Fortune bit back a cackle, “And you couldn’t spare a minute to come and check up on me?”

The ringing in her ears wouldn’t stop. She wanted to get out of there but her dignity stopped her in her tracks. “You too, Nino? You stopped caring about me when I couldn’t babysit anymore?”

“Ayla mentioned you were tired- that it was no big deal.”

A weird sensation flooded up Marinette’s throat. “And you believed her?!” She really needed to get out of there. She turned to Chat with the most displeased face she could muster. “You were just the cherry on top, Chaton.” The blue light buzzed around her again. “I mean I hoped you would at least remember your midnight buddy? I let you into my home and this is the thanks I get?”

“ _Get out of there. Something’s wrong_.”

“I was looking for-”

Her voice gone hoarse, she cut him off. “-Ladybug? Yeah, who wasn’t?”

Miss Fortune was looking for a way out. Her body was out of energy and damn it she didn’t have a yoyo to swing herself away.

“Marinette please.”

Turns out the weird feeling up her throat was blood, she was coughing blood. Just _great_. Tiredly, she whipped her head to Chloe. “You’ve always hated me, Chloe. Aren’t you glad I finally broke?”

There was a shocked silence. It was all a mistake.

Marinette wanted to go back to being invisible.

Ladybug wanted her mask back. Fuck the attention, she wanted to escape quickly.

And Miss Fortune. Well the akuma was draining her. All her possessed mind wanted was a payback and an out.

“ _Leave now, Miss Fortune._ ”

She stepped back from it all. She was practically on the ledge. It was too much. This was not freedom, she thought, this was corruption.

“ _They’re distracted. Take the ring and leave, you’re too drained_.”

God, all Hawkmoth wanted was the miraculous.

“ ** _Marinette_** _, do it **now**_.”

God, Hawkmoth knew her name. The villain was quickly panicking. Hawkmoth knew who she was!

Her eyes locked with anything in sight. Nino. Chloe. Ayla. Chat. And Luka.

And Luka.

She let her facade drop. Every teen made a move to reach out and remove her from being that close to the ledge, she shook her head in response. Space, she needed space.

“ _Mar- leav- ow- ve now_!”

Hawkmoth’s connection slowly removed itself from her. Good, Marinette felt herself finally be cleansed although she didn’t know how.

And it all would’ve been completely fine for the time being if her body was okay to stand by itself.

It wasn’t.

She was sure someone screamed her name but her ears were blocked with air as she fell.


	2. Without Her Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this a filler chapter? Yep  
> Do I have a million story ideas I'm trying to cram into the story? Ha maybe..

Marinette was confused.

Going to sleep in a hotel bed and waking up in a hospital cot did that to a person.

The girl turned in utter bewilderment, she seemed to be surrounded by her friends, family, and needles. What wasn't she getting?

She didn’t have time to ask before her dad noticed her consciousness and walked to her side in a second. Now everyone was awake of her and a weight was lifted from their shoulder’s.

“We were so worried!”

Her maman joined into the light hug. Marinette noticed they barely touched her form, for them it was as if she was made of paper.

She decided to speak up, which was promptly stopped by a scratch in her throat.

Noticing her troubles, her parents were quick to offer her water and food. She received a hug goodbye from them, they figured food from their bakery was better and healthier than the one in the hospital’s cafeteria.

Marinette was thankful for their concern but now she was felt with her friends. Friends who didn’t bother to call her in so long.

Adrien broke the tension, “Need anything else, Mari?”

The blunette looked to her best friend and sighed. She wanted to brush it all of yet she left and all they did was assume she was alright on her own. The friends who she helped despite her tiredness could not be bothered to help her once. Didn’t they notice something was wrong? It’s not like she hid it very well.

Luka entered the room.

Marinette hadn’t know he was here as well. Nonetheless she was not surprised, Luka had always been there for her and it didn’t look like he was dropping her any time soon.

“Actually, can you all leave me here with Luka?”

They all froze. Maybe it was because Marinette forgave them without exception every time they failed her, the girl never stressed herself with holding grudges.

This time, however, is different.

Luka considered telling Marinette of how terrible everyone felt, that they had suffered enough.

She did too though.

In the end, he clutched her left hand in agreement. Adrien took notice of his breaking a little at the sight.

He shook his head. It wasn’t fair of him to put his feelings above his Lady’s, he was positive Luka would take care of her and that’s all that mattered.

“Oh yeah,” he eyed her to make sure she was okay enough before he left. “We’ll do that.”

Nino seemed to be distraught at leaving his friend, was that not the initial problem? The choice was quickly taken away from him as Alya dragged him by the hand. His girlfriend was most likely going to cry over her mistakes, they’d both needed to be better friends.

Adrien was also about to leave when it hit him Chloe wasn’t here. She had meant to but her embarrassment kept her away. She had totally ruined her chance at a friendship with her favorite superhero.

“Marinette.”

Her eyes locked onto his quickly.

“Chloe wanted to apologize for what she said to you on the rooftop.” 

Chloe? She didn't remember being on a rooftop with Chloe...

Marinette panicked, “Did she push me off a building?” Eyes wide and heart fast, they heard the monitor accelerate. “Oh god that would explain why I’m here.”

Luka chose to stop that train of thought, “No, she didn’t push you off. You fell. You don’t remember that?”

Expectant eyes scanned her for any reaction. All they got was a shake of the head.

Adrien stayed and shut the door behind him, “Marinette, you were akumatized.”

His Lady froze. “I don’t remember that. That never happened. No.”

“It did, you stayed like that for a week.”

Marinette for the life of her could not remember a thing of it. “Why so long?”

She got no answer.

“Did I hurt anybody?”

The blond was quick to respond, he knew his partner would resign if she found out she had. “No, only me.” Adrien forced a chuckle to lighten the mood. He was so getting killed if she ever found out the truth.

“You?”

Oh. Oh shit.

“Ye-” his voice went higher than it ever had before, “-ah.”

“Adrien, why would I hurt _you_?”

Luka interrupted the pair, he thought they needed a bit of privacy. The conversation would most probably lead to a reveal. A reveal that did not need a bystander like him. “I’ll leave this to you, Adrien?”

The blond nodded and took the seat he was previously sitting on.

Marinette didn’t understand. She didn’t want Luka to leave, Adrien was amazing sure but Luka- Luka was her friend. What did Adrien had to say that would require him to leave?

“Luka?” She allowed a quiet whimper to escape her.

“I’ll always be here for you if you need me, Nette.”

Puzzled, she watched him leave.

She turned to question Adrien but she was stopped when she saw the look of pure regret on his face. His cheeks were pale and his eyes shut with force.

“I’m really sorry, Marinette.”

“Adrien, are you okay?”

“No.”

It was a simple enough answer yet she didn’t understand. None of this was making sense.

“ _Marinette._ ”

Great, now she was hearing voices. “What?”

The blond at her side raised his head to face her and she flushed. No human being should be allowed to look so angelic. Despite his small flaws, Adrien’s heart made up for it and at the moment, Marinette was ready to accept whatever he said.

Hands in his, she waited and received. A kiss.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng got a kiss from Adrien-the love of her life-Agreste.


	3. Wrong actions, Right intentions

“I was so worried.”

Marinette giggled at the strange antics of the boy in front of her. She was in the hospital, yeah, but people usually go out of those. She would heal and get back up. Marinette didn’t need all this attention, she wasn’t deserving of being fussed over.

“Adrien, why are you here?” A smile tugged at her face. “You should be at school. Right?” She turned to look for a calendar or phone to check the date.

The boy at her side didn’t comply though, Adrien clasped her wrist carefully enough not to hurt her but to keep her in place. “Can we just stay together? For a few minutes?”

Marinette’s heart seemed to stop. She had seen her hands around Adrien’s neck for a second. It must be the, uh, whatever they gave her. People get medicine, medicines have drugs, it’s totally understandable she was out of it at the moment.

Marinette gave a timid nod. “We can hug?”

“Hugging is alright.”

So they hugged. That part was strange too. The arms around her feeling like somebody else’s.

“Adrien…please, what happened?”

Tears leaked from the boy’s eyes as if it was on command. It scared Marinette to see him cry so easily.

Her hands instantly went to wipe the wetness around his eyes.

“I hurt you?”

Green eyes scanned everything in the room, refusing to look at her directly. Marinette was concentrated on the boy enough not to notice his own interest on a object next to her.

“I’m sorry. Please, I’m sure it was just the akuma. You said I was akumatized so that’s all. Nothing else.”

Marinette gripped the sheets of the hospital bed. Frantically looking for more apologizes to prove her innocence.

“I know My Lady. It’s okay, you’re okay. I love you, so much, you’ll be alright. We’ll be back to normal in no time,” Adrien promised, too busy on planning his next move.

Should he go for her neck or her arm?

Marinette visibly deflated, unable to register what any of his words meant. “My Lady?”

“We’ll be alright.”

He pulled a needle out from behind some bottles and injected it directly into the nearest soft spot of her skin. Adrien recognized it as some injection he learned of when looking into being a doctor, it looked the same to the images shown in the books and he hoped it only pulled his love to sleep.

Marinette struggled though, her heart monitor spiking up then down in a alarming pattern.

He hummed a quiet tune to shush her asleep peacefully before planting the needle on her hands. Positioned to make it seem it was her own choice. Running his hands through his hair, he sighed tiredly, ready to act his way out.

“This is only temporary,” a nasally voice informed from inside his clothing.

Adrien huffed and grumbled a response, “I’ll deal with it.”

“Doctor! I need a doctor! She injected herself with something, hurry, please!” He yelled obnoxiously, turns out the acting lessons he got as a child came in handy after all.

Footsteps came close and people rushed into the room.

“It was horrible.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long. I joined another fandom and my anxiety went up. I might delete this work, not sure, I gave a hopeful update though so cheers to that.


End file.
